


The Brothers Drake

by Middy



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, random oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middy/pseuds/Middy
Summary: This is just a bunch of random one-shots that come to me, they will not be in any particular order and can very from their childhood to adulthood at any time.





	The Brothers Drake

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not like Sibling incest please respect my work and go elsewhere. If you have a problem with how I write that's fine, I'm sure you can find something you like in someone elses fanfic.

The light coming through the blinds woke a sleeping Sam, the beams cutting past and blinding him from seeing. He groaned shifting and tossing to his other side. Met with a wonderful sight, a peaceful sleeping beauty. The sun bathed across Nathan’s bare back, as he lay sleeping on his stomach. His eyelashes fluttered against his skin when something happened to stir him just enough. 

It had been fifteen years without seeing the sun when he woke in his cell, and in those mornings before the guards would take him to the courtyard Sam would recall those mornings in hotel rooms watching Nate sleep. How innocent and pure, and how good Nathan was in those moments of being safe from the outside world beyond their room. 

It would keep him going knowing that Nate had to be safe out there while he was in there. It killed him to think otherwise, if Nate had died he would never find out and that thought alone would eat him up some nights. Seeing Nathan opening that door was just like all those times his little brother would open the orphanage window to sneak out. It was a rush of relief that Nathan was safe and had been their time apart. 

 

Now here they were having the luxury to sleep together without Sam needing to worry about leaving his brother behind or getting caught up in another scheme that would part them. Sam reached out to smooth his hand across the younger mans shoulder blade, the warmth of the sun on his skin tingled Sam’s palm. He tried to keep it together and let Nathan sleep but his actions got the better of him. Kissing just under his palm he could smell Nathan’s skin, warm and faded cologne. 

His brother tasted like home and smelt like home, fuck Sam was willingly to lay here forever if he could hold his brother. He would gladly get on his knees and worship this lovely magnificent creature that was Nathan Drake. He would draw a map with his mouth across Nathan’s body to always know where to find home. Tracing his fingers lightly over the small of the dark haired man's lower back he murmured tender words into Nathan’s shoulder. 

If he could wake up to this and only this for the rest of his life, then he would gladly take that and make the most of the time they had now. Sam rested his chin on Nathan’s arm and for a time took in the breath his brother breathed out. Closing his eyes he let sleep start to take him, because he knew they had all the time to sleep in and enjoy life now that they had eachother again. 

 

“I love you little brother.” He whispered as he drifted off. He’d question later if he heard right when Nathan murmured an I love you back.


End file.
